Utakata Hanabi
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: The Transient Fireworks. The Fireworks I gaze at, all alone, gave My heart a sharp pain. KyuMin, SiMin. Boy's Love - ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: All Cast belongs to GOD, SMEnt.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Sungmin menengadah melihat langit, mencoba menikmati kembang api yang menurutnya tak seindah dulu..<p>

"Sungmin?"

Sepasang tangan kekar memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Siwon mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Indah ya, kembang api di festival hari ini?" tanya Siwon seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin menatap wajah kekasihnya begitu lama, sedikit membuat Siwon ingin bertanya 'ada apa?'. Sungmin tak kunjung berucap. Ingatannya terpatri pada masa lalu.

Keadaan yang sama, namun juga berbeda. Dengan seseorang yang berbeda..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Utakata Hanabi**

_-The Transient Fireworks-_

**::** Nakazawa Ayumu's Present **::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi saat seorang Pemuda manis mendekatiku._

"_Minnie-kun! Kau ikut festival nanti malam, kan?" tanya Chinen bersemangat. Dia adalah salah satu sahabatku selama bersekolah di Geijutsu Gakuen._

_Ayahku mendapat tugas di jepang dengan tempo waktu yang tak singkat hingga membuat Ibu, Sungjin juga Aku pindah menetap di sini bersamanya. Aku tak begitu mempersalahkannya, karena menurutku di sini adalah tempat yang yang menyenangkan. Terutama…_

"_Nee? Kikoe masu ka?" (Hei, Apa Kau mendengarku?) Chinen mengeraskan suaranya, membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku melamun rupanya._

"_Ah, Gomen! (Maaf) Apa katamu tadi?" tanyaku balik seraya meminta maaf._

_Chinen mengerucutkan bibir plumnya. "Mou~ tadi Aku tanya, 'Apa Kau akan ikut festival nanti malam?'"_

_Aku mencoba berfikir. Apa Aku harus ikut? Tapi memang, ini adalah pertama kalinya Aku melihat festival Tanabata yang hanya ada setahun sekali di bulan Agustus._

"_Ayolah… Maki-chan, Toma-kun dan Yuuya senpai juga akan ikut! Tanabata itu menyenangkan!" serunya di benakku seseorang yang kuharapkan ikut ke festival Tanabata bersamaku._

"_Ikut saja, Sungmin-ah! Kau tak ada kerjaan, kan?" _

_Wajahku merona merah menyadari siapa yang tengah menhampiri Kami. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan PSP hitam di genggamannya. _

_Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang lagi sahabatku yang juga ber-kewarganegaraan Korea. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di sini bersamaku. Ia adalah Sahabatku. Seseorang yang tidak benar-benar kuanggap sahabat, karena Aku sudah mencintainya sejak lama.. sejak Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya._

_Aku berpura-pura jengkel, mencoba meredam salah tingkahku. "Entahlah, Kau sendiri?" _

_Alis Kyuhyun mengkerut, dan Ia tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"_

_Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya._

**_._**

**Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri**  
><strong>Yukata wo kite geta mo haite<strong>  
><strong>Karan koron oto wo tateru<strong>

(Overflowing with people the lively festival at the end of August  
>I put on my yukata and geta as well making a clitter-clatter sound)<p>

**_._**

_Aku berdiri di bawah pohon ek, menunggu yang lainnya datang. Menunggu 'Ia' datang._

_Kuletakkan tanganku di depan dada, mencoba meredam rasa gugupku. Kupandang kebawah untuk melihat alas kakiku. Sebuah Geta. Aku agak risih memakainya, takut terjatuh atau apa. Tapi, mendengar suara khasnya saat melangkah lucu juga._

_Kupandangi juga pakaian tradisional yang tengah kupakai. Yukata abu-abu dengan obi coklat melingkar di pinggang. Ini juga adalah kali pertama Aku mengenakan Yukata. Walau terlihat sederhana, Aku harus membuat Ibu membamntuku memakainya. Sungguh!_

"_Chii! Jangan lari seperti itu, nanti Kau terjatuh!" Seruan Ryosuke-kun menyadarkanku._

_Terlihat Chinen yang berlari seraya melambaikan tangan. Mereka sudah datang rupanya. Kucondongkan tubuh untuk bisa melihat 'nya' lebih jelas. Sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan santai di belakang Yamada Ryosuke. _

_Yukata biru gelap melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya yang tegap. Seringai yang menjadi andalannya tak juga lepas dari bibirnya. Penampilan yang berbeda dibanding dengan seragam gokuran sekolah. Begitu tampan…_

"_Pakai Yukata juga?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak tau lagi harus menjawab apa._

_Tak diduga, tangannya menepuk pelan kepalaku, _

"_Kamu manis sekali…" ucapnya, membuat jantungku kembali berdetak cepat._

**_._**

**Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki**  
><strong>Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo<strong>  
><strong>Sotto nusumi mita no<strong>

(That time we gazed up, the two of us at those fireworks that suddenly shot up  
>While you were staring, entranced, I softly looked at your face)<p>

**_._**

_Kyuhyun mengajakku ke atas bukit di belakang sekolah, meninggalkan Chinen dan Ryosuke berdua, dan Aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya._

_Dari sini, gemerlapnya Kota terhampar jelas. "Di sini Kau bisa dengan leluasa melihat kembang api, di bawah sana akan sulit karena tertutup gedung-gedung tinggi." Katanya._

_Terdengar suara mesiu, detik kemudian puluhan kembang api terbang terarah ke langit. Sudah tepat tengah malam rupanya._

_Aku terpana. Percikan kembang api membentuk pola dengan sejuta warna, meletup dan memancarkan gemerlapnya yang sempurna. Begitu cantik, begitu indah…_

_Kulirik pemuda yang sepertinya juga menikmati indahnya Sang bunga api._

_Kembali Aku terperangah, wajah tampan itu terasa tanpa cela saat ini. Matanya yang menatap kagum pada langit, rambut coklat yang tertiup angin, juga bibir yang rasanya tak pernah bosan untuk membingkai senyuman._

_Aku sedikit terkut saat tangannya menggandengku. Kucoba lepaskan, namun itu justru membuat genggamannya bertambah erat. Aku tau, Aku tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahku saat ini._

**.**

**Sakasama no HAATO ga uchi agatteta**  
><strong>Ahaha tte warai atte<strong>  
><strong>Suki da yo tte KISU wo shita<strong>

(An upside-down heart fired into the sky  
>We laughed together, "Ah-ha-ha"<br>"I love you", and we kissed)

**.**

_Masih tak beranjak dari dari memandang kembang api di langit, Ia bercerita tentang hidupnya. Hidup yang selalu ia bawa dengan bebas. Pertengkaran memang selalu menghiasai hari-hariku dan Kyuhyun di sekolah. Namun, hari ini begitu berbeda. Gelak tawa yang tercipta di antara Kami, menciptakan perasaan hangat di dadaku, meresap baik sampai ke hati._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin,"_

_Tawaku terhenti saat pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengucapkannya. Mengucapkan sesuatu yang sudah lama terpendam dalam diriku, yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan langsung._

_Mataku mengerjap. Berharap bahwa telingaku tidak tuli atau lidahnya yang salah berucap._

_"Na..Nani?" (Apa?)_

_Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannnya dari langit untuk menatapku. Sebuah ketetapan hati terpancar jelas dimata coklatnya._

_"Aku mencintaimu… sejak pertama Kita bertemu"_

_Tubuhku gemetar. Aku begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Aku terdiam dan tidak mampu mengucap satu kata-pun. Rasa-rasanya perasaan bahagia yang meluap ini ber-transformasi menjadi air mata yang tak bisa kutahan dan jatuh si sisi wajah begitu saja._

_"Aku mencintaimu,"_

_Kalimat sama yang kembali terulang. Ia menipiskan jarak di antara Kami. Begitu dekat, begitu dekat… hingga aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, bisa kurasakan sentuhan bibirnya pada milikku. Begitu nyaman, begitu hangat, begitu lembut tanpa menuntut._

_Ku genggam bagian depat Yukatanya, dan balas menciumnya. Di malam penuh kembang api, perasaanku terbalas._

_Wajah tampannya kembali membingkai senyuman. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Aku takkan melepaskanmu. Tahun depan, Dua tahun kemudian, juga tahun-tahun berikutnya, aku akan mengajakmu kembali ke sini. Melihat kembang api bersama-sama Aku dan Kau. Kita berdua.."_

_Sebuah janji yang Ia katakan padaku takkan pernah kulupakan. Kucoba merdam perasaanku yang kembali meluap. Namun Entah kenapa Ia selalu bisa membuatku kembali untuk mencintainya, lagi, lagi dan lagi…_

**.**

**Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta**  
><strong>Mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai no ni<strong>  
><strong>Aitai… Aitainda<strong>  
><strong>Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo<strong>

(If only I never knew of these emotions  
>Though we'll never be able to meet again<br>I want, I want to see you so much  
>Even now I think of that summer day when you were here)<p>

**.**

_Tahun berikutnya, beberapa hari sebelum festival. Kyuhyun tidak lagi masuk sekolah. Tak ada kabar atau apapun yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang sedang dilakukan juga keberadaan Dirinya._

_Tiga hari sebelum malam festival, aku giat mencarinya. Mencoba berusa menemukannya, demi impian kami.._

_"Ia.. sedang sakit…" Kakak perempuan Kyuhyun berkata padaku. Mau tak mau, Aku sedikit cemas. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang parah dengannya?_

_"Tak- Tak apa-apa… dia.. Dia pasti akan sembuh," Ahra Noona kembali berkata. Sedikit rasa gugup terselip dalam ucapannya. Mendengar penjelasan itu, Aku tersenyum lega. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Aku berbalik pergi. Kembali pulang ke rumah._

**.**

_Siang ini anak-anak kelas mulai membicarakan festival malam nanti. Aku juga tak sabar ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Karena Ia sedang sakit, kuputuskan untuk membeli kembang api sendiri dan membawanya nanti ke rumahnya. Mungkin Kami tidak bisa melihatnya di atas bukit seperti tahun lalu, tapi taka pa. Dengan melihat kembang api di rumah, mungkin saja dia akan lekas sembuh._

_Sekali lagi aku tersenyum memikirkan rencana-renaca itu di kepala. Semoga akan menyenangkan nantinya._

_._

_Senyumku memudar. Kantung plastik berisi berbagai macam kembang api yang telah kusiapkan sebelumnya jatuh dan tergolek begitu saja di atas aspal. Tubuhku terpaku di depan rumah bercat putih dengan bendera hitam putih dikibarkan._

_Ketukan palu ritual doa terdengar di dalamnya. Suara isakan tangis begitu jelas terdengar._

_"Kyu…?"_

**.**

**Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni**  
><strong>Kokoro ga chikuri to shita<strong>  
><strong>Mou sugu sugi no kisetsu ga<strong>  
><strong>Yatte kuru yo<strong>  
><strong>Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi<strong>  
><strong>Ima demo omou<strong>  
><strong>Ano natsu no hi wo<strong>

(The fireworks I gaze at, all alone, gave my heart a sharp pain  
>Soon now, the next season shall come around<br>I gazed with you at those transient fireworks  
>Even now I think of that summer day)<p>

**.**

_Kutapaki bukit tinggi di belakang sekolah. Sendirian. Mala mini lagit begitu gelap tak berbintang._

_Rintik hujan mulai turun. Kugenggam erat kembang api yang kubawa, kudekap erat di dada. Kembang api ini tak lagi bisa dipakai, tidak akan bisa lagi dinyalakan. Sumbunya basah. Aku tidak tau mengapa. Karena terkena tetes hujan yang deras, atau air mataku yang tak kian berhenti?_

_Kenapa seperti ini? Kyuhyun sudah berjanji padaku. Ia sudah berjanji padaku.._

_Dingin.. Dingin… Tubuhku menggigil kedinginan, hatiku begitu sakit. Begitu sepi…_

_Ia tidak di sini.. Kyuhyun tidak lagi di sini bersamaku.. Ia berbohong.. Letupan Kembang api yang begitu indah sudah berakhir di sini._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Sungmin?"

Pemuda manis itu tersentak mendengar teguran Siwon. Kembali dilihatnya kembang apai yang menghiasi malam.

Dirinya teringat kembali pada masa lalu. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kyuhyun mengharapkan kebahagiaannya, dan Sungmin berjanji akan bahagia.

"Dia meninggalkanku" ucap Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit.

Siwon tertegun sejenak. Ia sudah tau semuanya. Semua yang telah terjadi pada Sungmin dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Dia akan terus bersamamu…"

Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya, mendapati pemuda atletis itu tengah tersenyum seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dada Sungmin dan menunjuknya.

"Di sana. Di hatimu. Ia akan selalu ada di dalam sana, Kau tak perlu khawatir.." ucap Siwon.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon terdiam. Namun sesaat kemudian ditepuknya kepala Sungmin pelan. "Tidak. Aku akan di sini bersamamu. Selamanya.."

Sungmin terperangah. Titik air di sudut matanya tak lagi bisa ditahan, namun Sungmin tak bisa menutupi raut bahagia diwajah serta sunggingan senyum di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

_"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu,"_

**.**

**.**

**FIN  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Terinspirasi dari 14th Ending Naruto Shippuuden. judul yang sama "Utakata Hanabi" dibawakan oleh Supercell. ngeliat scene Sakura kecil nikmatin kembang api bersama Sasuke, dan saat besar Sasuke enggak ada. Euh.. jadi pengen buat versi KyuMin walau enggak bisa dibilang bagus.**

**Aku bukan penggemar SasuSaku. enggak suka malah. Tapi tak apalah. Kuharap Kalian bisa dengar lagu aslinya. itu keren banget! menurutku~**

**Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan!  
><strong>


End file.
